


Behind these Castle Walls.

by sidneysprescott



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Lydia and Stiles do have lines though, Werewolves, mainly scallison the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneysprescott/pseuds/sidneysprescott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time in a far away land, a story as old as time now it seems a curse was placed upon a beautiful girl. Banished away the girl concealed herself away from the outside world. If love would fall upon the girl by her twentieth birthday the curse would be lifted. But who could ever learn to love a beast.</p>
<p>- </p>
<p>Scallison Beauty and the Beast au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind these Castle Walls.

**Author's Note:**

> This has probably been done before but I've never read something like this so this happened. I was inspired to make this because Crystal really looks like Belle when she was Marie-Jeanne Valet. Yay for inspiration. Leave requests for ships and fairy tales / history ( ie titanic ) / mythology stories down below and i might do them ??? i'm planning on a titanic one but besides that i don't know what i'll do for this series. This isn't the happiest of endings so I am sorry. Also there are not enough Scallison fanfics in the world we need more. Don't exactly know how I feel about this but please leave a comment down below, requests, suggestions anything really. I like reading comments I dunno. This is not beta'd because I do not know what that is and yep! Enjoy!
> 
> \- Taylor

\- Once upon a time, beauty fell in love with a beast. -

The story as old as time now as it seemed. A curse placed upon the monstrous being, only to reverse with the found treasure of true love.

In the surrounding towns and villages, all the people knew about the abandoned Argent mansion far out in the thick Forrest. Many glanced by on passing rides but no one had ever dared to venture in. The yard was heavily over grown and a thick mist clouded over surrounding the mansion, providing a harsh cover. Vines and others had curled around the large metal gate, once a sparkling white now rusted and faded into an off color. Dark purple drapes covered the windows, keeping light from entering or travelers from seeing what was held inside. No one could remember a time where the property was filled with life, so desolate and left behind to rot along with time. 

Rumors had spread over time that the young princess, only a child at the time had been banished to the lone mansion, left to rot with the place itself. Rumors of wolves and magic, things unknown. While it was a common interest it was feared, the long heard tales of men disappearing into the forest never to return. A beast that lurked deep behind the walls of the old Argent manor, something so unimaginable the simple name would cause a silence. 

To some, they did not believe in this beast, a monstrous thing hiding behind the manor's walls. Scott McCall was one of those people, while the idea was fascinating after his best friend had gone missing days prior to this venture Scott was determined to find him. Beast or not. Scott was desperate to find Stiles no matter what happened.  
The dry leaves cracked under his feet with every step he took, his deep eyes stuck on the sight ahead of him. The Argent manor spanning so far across the property, it blew his mind that at one point someone had lived in such a place. At one point in time, when the forest wasn't so dark and dreary. When the sky wasn't a muted grey, drowning out the sun, that this place was once full of life. Who would live in such a place? The manor was far too large for one person, the sprawling forest to dangerous to venture through on a daily basis. In the past, it must have been different if not it's soul purpose being a lone banishment. 

With every step he grew more nervous, the realization of what he could possibly face hitting him hard. Maybe the rumors were not just rumors, maybe there was a beast. Maybe they were right. That all of this, his intentions were useless but he refused to believe that Stiles was dead. His best friend was not gone and he was certain of it. Scott hesitated in front of the gate, the metal curves sat between the stone walls spanning around the property, blocking it off from the outside world much like a faulty prison to whoever was inside. Or in a lighter sense, a fortress of a kind. Only a gentle push made the gate give away, the metal doors creaking open allowing the young man to enter down the stone path. 

His heart raced with a hint of fear as he braved up the steps, reaching for the curved nob of the doors with again, hesitation. Truth be told Scott was more terrified of the unknown than a beast. He had no idea what to expect when he opened those doors but with a simple turn and a shove forward both heavy doors fell open. Light poured into the massive corridor, not daring to touch the high ceilings. A mahogany colored rug lined up perfectly to the stair case that split in the middle, statues of gargoyles and old paintings covered the dark walls. In a way it gave the old place some light.  
Behind him a cold breeze swept in slamming the doors shut with a loud SLAM. Scott jumped in an instant turning to see the door closed tight, the room significantly darker. "Stiles?" The male asked out, remembering why he was there in the first place. Someone had to have been in there, a few candle lights were set up and lit brightening the room a bit. Scott snapped his head to the center of the stairs once he heard the creak of the floor boards. 

The boys eyes widen his eyes closing in on a girl, dead center at the top of the stairs. Her dark curls flowed over her shoulders covering the top of her dress. The faded blue was a beautiful contrast to her fair skin in the low lighting. She stood straight, her shoulders back and her eyes set on him with a look of pure confusion. 

"What are you doing here?" The girl asked, Scott still stared at her struck by her beauty. It took a moment for him to process her words before snapping out of it, shaking his head attempting to choke out a reply. Her jaw clenched tight, the faint glimmer of light brought out the harshness of her strong features. 

"I-I'm looking for my friend." Scott could not say anything else before she headed down the steps in front of him. "Follow me," Reluctantly he did, following the mysterious girl into another room where he found Stiles in front of a fire place laughing with a girl that had to around their age. 

"Lydia found him just inside the walls the other day," An overwhelming sense of relief came over Scott seeing Stiles alive and well, despite the bandages wrapped around his ankle. At the mention of the name the red headed girl looked up from her position glancing over at the two. A crack of thunder roared through the manor and the brunette folded her hands in front of her. 

"Hey Scottie," Stiles could sense his friends worry and attempted to stand up, eventually needing help from the much smaller red head. "Dude, I'm sorry I fell off my horse and hurt my ankle. They invited me inside I can't exactly walk yet."

"I thought you were dead," Scott almost laughed letting out a sigh of relief in the process. "Everyone was saying the beast ate you,"

The girls both noticeably tensed up at his comment and the woman of the house turned her head to face Lydia before glancing back at their guests. "The beast isn't real." Lydia commented with a simple shake of her head. 

"Allison's family owns the manor but there is no beast." There was, not what any of the villagers had imagined. There was no big beast with snarling teeth and claws, ragged fur covered in blood, howling in the dead of night. The beast was something else entirely. 

Allison. She was the Argent girl banished to the manor years ago? She could not be much older than Scott and Stiles themselves, barely looking over nineteen if even. If there was no beast Scott did not understand why these young girls remained there, trapped inside the deserted mansion away from civilization. "You're more than welcome to join us for dinner and stay the night, it sounds like a storm is coming. I don't think your friend is ready to walk just yet. Stiles was still leaning against the stone architecture of the lit fire place, an arm around the tiny red head's slender shoulder. Her arms were wrapped around him almost protectively. It seemed that Stiles had made a friend. 

"Thank you, I'm Scott by the way." He could have sworn he saw a faint smile tug at the girl's lips, a brightness fill her eyes ever so slightly. "I'm Allison. Pleasure to meet you, Scott." She was young and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen certainly no beast.

\- if she ran away come back home. - 

From his short time in the manor Scott gathered that Allison was banished long ago, when she was a young child for reasons she would not share. The manor was centuries old owned by her family since it was built back in the fourteenth century. He learned that Allison nor Lydia or anyone who resided in the Argent manor were permitted to leave. As it turned out the curse was indeed real and terrible things would occur if any of them left. The only one who could break the dreaded curse was Allison, the pure act of true love would break the curse but only before the rose died out. Lydia noticed the gentle changes in her friend, how the light had returned to her deep eyes, the rose had started to bloom again.

Scott had met the other that resided in the manor. A tall dark haired man named Derek Hale. Derek might have been the most frightening of them all with a permanent scowl plastered across his face and a deserving growl to anyone who tempted to cross Allison. While Allison was the only one banished the others were sent as company by Allison's father with the exception of Derek. When Derek was young he fell for Allison's terrifying aunt who now he had grown to hate. It was a punishment of sorts but over time as the oldest he grew to care about the others more than originally intended.  
Clearly, at first, Scott had judged Allison a little bit. While he never thought of her in a negative way he had not understood that she had no freedom she was simply protecting her friends by remaining in the manor. He found her intriguing and beautiful. He woke something in her. Something she had never felt or understood but it changed her in the best way possible. It gave all of them hope that once again they could see the light of day. It was a simple hope that none of them knew if it would ever come true. In Allison's mind she was forever cursed, dreaded and feared as a beast she was not. 

Initially her grandfather had the curse put on her for reasons unknown. Her mother had died, her aunt as well and her father had no say in what her grandfather had done to her. She had no idea where either of them were but truth be told she did not want to know anymore. It had been almost a decade and once those ten years were up, she would be out of luck. 

She couldn't bare to tell Scott or even Stiles more about the curse, she did not want them to know what it had done to all of them her in particular. Lydia had taken a strong liking to Stiles, she was not going to risk ruining that for her friend. Besides, she was a bit occupied with Scott and their mutual interest in each other. 

"You told me that you were a monster of some kind," Scott whispers breaking the silence ever so faintly. Allison raised her head, it was enough to catch her attention. Her lips pursed together and the girl glanced back down at her hands folded in her lap. Scott had known he struck something in her, something that she had not come to terms with and something he had not known. "Last night, you told me about the rose and it being your way out of here. Allison I want you to know I don't think you're a monster."

"Scott you don't know-" Allison gazed up at him with the saddest of expressions, her features so much softer than when he had first met her almost a month ago. Stiles ankle was still not entirely healed and truthfully neither of them wanted to go. "I know you well enough to know that you are not what they say. You're no beast, Allison." 

Within in instant Allison's lips were against Scott's. It was completely impulsive and out of character for her but it felt right. To say the least he was taken back at first, eyes widening before falling into the sweet kiss, an arm snaking around her waist with gentle care. She lost track of time, certainly had no idea how long they were kissing before Lydia burst into the room. 

"Oh-!"

The little red head turned on her heel waving her hands as she walked out shooing the others away. "Sorry! Continue please go on," Allison pulled back heavily blushing. "Y-You'll have to excuse Lydia, she-she is not used to knocking. It's usually just me."

"It's okay, Stiles is the same way." He laughed almost breathlessly, leaning back against the end of her bed. "I guess that's a reason they work so well together."

"I haven't seen Lydia so happy in so long. I cannot thank you enough for being here Scott." He looked different, like what she had said shocked him but pleased him at once. She did not understand it, she could no longer read him but that beautiful smile of his gave her a sense of assurance. "You are certainly something, Scott." 

Allison had never meant to fall in love with him. Long ago she had come to terms with her curse, not what it had done, but with the fact that it would never go away. That was until he came along, once again he gave them all hope that one day they would get to leave. Allison was falling head over heels for this sweet boy who came to save his best friend. Allison had never been in love before, she had never felt butterflies in her stomach and the undeniable fact that she wanted to be around Scott so much. She was in love with Scott.

\- love will destroy you. - 

Scott and Stiles both lost track of time, both of them have forgotten the lives they had before. Truth be told neither of them wanted to leave their new friends and new found love. Whether it was days or months no one truly knew and that was okay. The crimson rose was blooming again and while the petals were still falling it was much slower than it had been months ago. They all grew closer, Scott and Allison in particular. It was almost too obvious how fond the two have grown of each other. The only problem was how specific the spell is, Scott, if he was the one had to physically state that he was in love with Allison. Until then they were all trapped and any second she feared he would realize who she was. That any second he would get up and go.  
Scott had no intentions of leaving, he hoped that the curse would break soon and while Allison had not mentioned how it would break he wanted to bring her back to the village. He hadn't intended on leaving her behind and Lydia could not go without the curse broken as well.

Allison's bedroom, the master bedroom of the manor, was far too large for one person. The purple drapes were slightly pulled back, faint grey day light pouring in through the small crack waking the young brunette with a groan. Rolling onto her side she noticed in her struggle to move Scott's arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close. Smiling to herself Allison turned to face him, planting a soft peck to his lips. "Morning," She whispered when he stirred cracking his eyes open to blink up at her as if she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Good morning," Pecking his lips once more Allison sat up stretching her arms above her head, cracking out her stiff limbs. Pulling her hair to one side it was a clear mess after the eventful night before. "What are you doing," The brunette asked gnawing down on her bottom lip feeling his lips against her bare shoulder. "Nothing.." A gentle laugh came as a response. "Mmm you're in a good mood this morning,"

"Thanks to you," She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, the blush obvious contrast to her fair skin. "Happy I could be of service to you," Her teasing tone brought a bright smile to his lips. Shoving him back down on the bed Allison laid on top of him, leaving light kisses along his jaw. Scott, as he usually did, tangled his fingers in her hair, dragging them through her dark locks. The two were affectionate often and sometimes Stiles liked to make fake gagging noises to tease them both. Both of them paused when they heard Lydia call for Allison, a sense of urgency in the girl's yell. As much as she longed to stay in bed with Scott the task at hand seemed urgent. Lydia was not easy to startle or panic. 

Allison and Scott both slid out of the massive bed, the sheets and blankets a complete mess half hanging off the worn out mattress now. Allison tugged her dress on haphazardly, the ties barely done as she exited the room to go find her friend. Reaching the top of the staircase she rushed down, Scott following closely behind. All of them were gathered in the corridor, the manor door wide open rain spraying at the edges of the room and cold air blowing out the candles. "Why are the doors open?"

"I don't know! I heard them open but someone must have- They are too heavy to swing open aren't they?" Lydia asked out of confusion, brows furrowed together. Stiles was by her side, an arm around her waist, concern written all over his face. 

"Oh Allison, you should really lock those doors. Have I taught you nothing," The familiar voice was worn down with time, older, raspier now than she remembered but still the same dramatic flare. 

"Gerard? Wha-" She stumbled back with caution. Long ago had he lost the title of grandfather. She can distinctively remember time long ago when he had tried to kill her twice. He locked her in the old Argent manor to begin with. She had been the only one there since she was ten years old, no one from her family ever came to see her. He was last one she wanted to see. 

"I was in town, thought I'd pay a long awaited visit. Look how big you've gotten." Scott instinctively placed a hand on Allison's shoulder, a sign that she was not alone in this. "You have to leave." The young girl's jaw clenched, her hands balled into tight fists beside her. 

"You cannot make me, besides this is my house." 

No, he was wrong. She could make him. She could do whatever she pleased but that would not happen. Not with Scott by her side, she was not ready for him to learn what had happened long ago. "He's your grandfather?" Scott asked in a hushed tone. 

"He locked me away,- You have no business here, Gerard. I did what you want, my time runs out in a month there's nothing for you here you got what you wanted."  
Gerard was a small older man, a ragged scar through his eye, the hair he had left silver. The man looked like a traditional villain right out of one of the stories he read as a kid. He was straight up terrifying despite his size. 

"But you see, Allison. If you leave this manor, I do not have what I want." Allison hadn't got a chance to register what Gerard had even said before a gun shot rang throughout the manor, echoing through the empty walls. Gerard was a hunter, he never missed. He remained in the entrance of the corridor, sliding his gun back into it's place. It was only when she turned her head to look at Scott that she had realized what Gerard meant, what his cruel intention was all along. 

The blood pooled into the light fabric of Scott's shirt. The boy still in a state of shock. Once the reality set in Allison grabbed him tight, holding the dying boy who she loved so much in her arms. A sob wracked through her body while she panicked putting pressure on the wound, praying to anyone left that he would not die. Not for the sake of the curse, she no longer cared about that anymore. She needed Scott to live else a part of her would go with him. 

His blood was on her hands and she cried, more than she ever had before. More than killing her own mother or watching her aunt perish at the hands on her own mistakes. Tears ran down her face and her hands shook out of fear. 

"I think I knew.. I knew when I met you something bad would happen. I don't know why," He forced a smile. Scott hated to see her cry, it was much worse than a bullet wound to him.

"Then why did you stay?" Allison had thought of herself more as a curse than the real spell itself. Everyone she loved, with the exception of Lydia, died. 

It was faint, so quiet she could barely catch it and she swore in that moment her heart had broke.

_"Because I love you,"_ He was dying and he was taking her heart with him. She'd like to say it was his to keep forever but the crushing feeling in her chest was no sense of happiness. 

Her cries of grief and sorrow echoed throughout the empty halls, the little life left in the manor being sucked away replaced with the heavy grief they all felt. Allison had blocked the other's out, Stiles cries and Lydia's consoling was mere background noise to her. 

"I love you too," Allison wiped her eyes with the back of her bloodied hand only to cry harder than before. "I love you so much, Scott." Her tears fell upon his face but he hadn't seemed to mind. He was dying and yet he looked so peaceful, so happy to be with her of all people.

It only proceeded to get worse once his heart had ceased to beat anymore, she listened to it slow down till it finally halted. It broke her in a way she knew not possible before. Lydia had not seen Allison in such pain since she was a child. The sorrow that had overcome the girl slowly turned into anger turning to face Gerard refusing to let go of Scott. Hoping that maybe some sort of miracle or magic would bring her dead love back.

"Why?" She could barely choke out the simple word between her cries, her hatred towards Gerard masked by her grief over Scott.

"It's simple, if you broke the curse before your twentieth birthday you could leave. You're a monster, Allison. You don't deserve freedom."

_Because I love you._ Scott's words left a bad taste in her mouth, a hole in her chest but he left her with something.

"I did break the curse," She hesitated to stand her body still shaking, her tears slowly drying. Her once beautiful dress was stained in blood, the dark shade of red stained over her skin and the light blue fabric. Derek stood along side Stiles and Lydia, still in shock of the events that had just occurred. 

The last Argent child left alive, the so called beast of the manor was forward to Gerard jaw clenched tight. "You're the one that wanted the beast in the first place, right?-" Flashes of memories came flooding back. Allison was cursed due to Gerard's actions, he had only banished her with a strong hatred towards what she became. Gerard had been the one who started the rumors, who spread stories around the villages about a monster hiding behind the stone walls of the manor when all along it was only a frightened young girl. She had seen what the curse could do only twice before hence why she hid behind the walls. Now they no longer had a purpose to her.

She had always been sure that the spell, when broken would make her human again. The harsh truth was it only gave her control over the beast, allowing her to leave the grounds without fret.  
Gerard backed up and down the stairs back into the yard half expecting her not to follow outside the gate. The dark brown iris' of her eyes faded into black, her teeth turning into sharp canines and she was no longer the girl she once knew. She let out a roar that was strong enough to make the chandeliers shake, stirring fright into Gerard. She let the monster swallow her whole, the beauty all along letting out the beast inside.


End file.
